


15. Přátelé bez výhod

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John se vrací zpátky na Baker Street a všechno je zase jako dřív. V podstatě.





	15. Přátelé bez výhod

**Author's Note:**

> Uááá, přepadnul mě naprosto strašlivej blok. Tedy BLOK. Přímo VELEBLOK. Pomooooc! 
> 
> Omlouvám se za tu věčnost a přihazuju alespoň krátkou kapitolu. Další bude... ví bůh. 
> 
> Všechny tipy na deblokaci nadšeně vítány! :o)

A je to tady, pomyslí si John, když se s obtížemi cpe do vstupních dveří s obrovskou krabicí v náručí. Zpátky na Baker Street.

Je to jako podivné deja vu, jako by se vrátil v čase o víc než pět let. Tehdy pro něj byla Baker Street nečekaná spása, nejenom bydlení, ale také první krok ke zbrusu novému životu, o čemž ovšem v tu chvíli neměl ani ponětí. 

Teď se sem rozhodně nestěhuje s takovým nadšením, ve skutečnosti by raději bydlel někde jinde, protože už tak toho má k přemýšlení víc než dost, v hlavě pořád totální zmatek a existence pod jednou střechou se Sherlockem mu ho rozhodně nepomůže umírnit. Jenže v Londýně 21. století se nabídky na slušné byty v centru za nízký nájem rozhodně nehrnou. Spíš jsou z kategorie science fiction. Během posledních dvou týdnů byl asi na pěti prohlídkách, a buď by musel spát na mikroskopickém gauči, který zabíral skoro celý prostor tmavého pidibytu, nebo bojovat s vlhkostí, plísní, magistrálou, kolejištěm nebo překladištěm odpadků přímo za oknem. Lákavá vyhlídka.

Nakonec o nic nejde, přesvědčuje sám sebe. Jestli to fakt nepůjde, tak odstěhovat se můžu vždycky, umiňuje si, zatímco vleče krabici po schodišti do své bývalé ložnice, kterou Sherlock pečlivě vyklidil.

Když za ním před týdnem přišel, rozpačitý, aniž by věděl, jak vlastně vůbec začít, detektiv ho příjemně překvapil. Na nic se neptal, v ničem se nešťoural a nesnažil se za každou cenu rozlousknout všechny souvislosti. Prostě si jen bez připomínek vyslechnul, že Mary Johna opustila, aniž by pátral po detailech, a nabídnul Johnovi bydlení, které on vděčně přijal. Domluvili se na stěhování a krátce nato zase odešel.

A tak teď oba tahají krabice, bedny a tašky do Johnovy ložnice, do obýváku a sem tam i koupelny. Naštěstí jich není zase tolik, Johna vlastně docela překvapí, jak málo věcí v jejich společném bytě bylo jeho. Další hodinu stráví jejich vybalováním a urovnáváním, přičemž se potichu diví, nakolik se Sherlock vybičoval, že i obývák uklidil tak, aby pro ně zbylo nějaké místo. Naplní poslední polici, zavře skříň a kufr zasune pod postel. Tak. To bychom měli. A co teď?

Sešourá se dolů do obýváku, kde Sherlock zrovna zaujatě kouká do mikroskopu. Cvičně otevře lednici, ale kromě jednoho podezřelého zakrváceného balíčku (raději se neptá), v ní najde akorát džem, plesnivějící sklenici oliv, zbytek hořčice odhadem zhruba z druhohor a jakýsi oslizlý předmět, který nejspíš býval kdysi dávno zeleninou, pravděpodobně okurkou. Ale možná by to mohla být i mrkev, kdo ví.

No, když zpátky v čase, tak hezky se vším všudy, že... S povzdechem vytáhne mobil a začne do něj ťukat nákupní seznam, který by se dal shrnout jedním slovem: Všechno.

 

*

 

Následující dny a týdny dělí mezi zabydlování, práci a lítání po Londýně se Sherlockem - a je to všechno naprosto dokonale surreálné. Částečně to je, jako kdyby nikdy neodešel, zapadl do jejich dávné rutiny tak snadno, jako by byl pryč týden, a ne celé roky. Případy, honičky, neustálé pozdní příchody do práce, handrkování o mléko, o ostatky v lednici a kyselinu ve špajzu, donáškové jídlo, vysedávání u krbu, klábosení, nablblé pořady v televizi… Jako kdyby se nic nezměnilo.

Ale ono se změnilo úplně všechno, John je čerstvě opuštěný, celý život má vzhůru nohama a zlomené srdce k tomu. Což je těžké a bolí to, jenže tak nějak zvláštně, jakoby jen půlkou kapacity… A rozhodně míň, než by mělo.  Jakkoliv na Mary myslí a stále mu někdy chybí, zdaleka to není tolik, jak by čekal. Byli spolu přes tři roky, sakra, ale její obraz rychle bledne, ze vzpomínek s nečekanou rychlostí vyprchává její vůně, úsměv i polibky. Jako by se nerozešli před pár týdny, ale před lety… Je mu líto, že jí ublížil, to si nezasloužila, ale rozchodu už rozhodně nelituje. Bylo to správné rozhodnutí, jen se v hloubi duše pořád trochu stydí, že ho nebyl schopný udělat sám a dotlačil k němu Mary. První dny po tom, co ho opustila, byl šokovaný, vůbec to nečekal a budoucnost viděl černě, ale to všechno začalo dost rychle odeznívat. Až příliš rychle…

A co Sherlocka týká… Moc se mu zpátky na Baker Street nechtělo, bál se, že to mezi nimi už bude po posledních událostech všechno jiné. Rozpačité. Nepříjemné. Nucené. Že ho Sherlock třeba bude chtít do něčeho tlačit, když je teď zase single. Nebo si naopak bude držet obrovský odstup, aby se nic z toho neopakovalo. Že se bude bát, aby ho do něčeho netlačil John. Že už se k bezproblémovému, samozřejmému přátelství nedokážou vrátit.

Spletl se na celé čáře.

Sherlock… je prostě stejný, jako vždycky byl. Nepřibyly žádné rádoby náhodné doteky, žádné kradmé pohledy, žádné pokusy dostat se do Johnovy fyzické blízkosti. A nepřibyl ani chlad a odstup, žádná bezpečnostní zóna, žádná ostražitost nebo nevraživost. Všechno je úplně normální.

Což do prdele prostě normální není!

 John je za to samozřejmě rád, ale jak dny plynou a zjitřené emoce se pomalu usazují, tak je mu to čím dál divnější. Co to znamená? Znamená to, že už se Sherlock přes minulost přenesl? Znamená to, že nějaké city, ať už byly jakékoliv, v sobě prostě zašlápnul, hotovo, jedeme dál? Znamená to, že prostě nechce narušit jejich přátelství, tím spíš, že teď spolu i bydlí? Nebo to prostě a jednoduše vyšumělo, jak už se to tak různým poblázněním stává? Byla to prostě jen nějaká slabá chvilka, která odezněla a už se nevrátí? Nemá ponětí. A je to k zešílení.

Jasno navíc nemá ani ve svých vlastních citech. Zkraje na jejich řešení vůbec neměl kapacitu, ale když se postupem času pomalu vrací, čím dál častěji se stává, že se mu myšlenky rozutečou a přinesou vzpomínky na Sherlockovu náruč. Na Ten Polibektm  Na Sherlockovy oči, úsměv a rty. Rty, které jsou tak nádherně hebké a tiskly se k němu s tak dojemnou neobratností a nervozitou. Na všechnu tu intimitu, blízkost a touhu…

Frustrovaně vzdychne. Ty vzpomínky s ním pěkně cvičí, to je pravda. Někdy se dají zaplašit docela snadno, jindy hůř, a někdy je to skoro nemožné. Ale má dost odvahy, aby je zkusil převést zase do přítomnosti?

Je mu čím dál jasnější, že nemá. Není si jistý, jestli by ji měl alespoň ve chvíli, kdy by na Sherlockovi viděl podobnou touhu, natož takhle… Sherlock se chová jako vždycky. Je zábavný, kamarádský, je rád za Johnovu společnost. Ale to je všechno. Minulost očividně šoupnul k ledu, uzavřel ji a nemá nejmenší zájem na jejich aktuální situaci cokoliv měnit. A John se to prostě musí naučit respektovat.

A třeba to jednou bude zvládat stejně stoicky klidně jako Sherlock.

 *

Sherlock je na pokraji šílenství.

Když za ním John přišel s tím, že ho Mary opustila, měl co dělat, aby se tvářil přiměřeně netečně, zatímco mu v hrudníku vybuchovala bláznivá radost. Bydlení Johnovi nabídnul s umírněnou ochotou, ale ve skutečnosti měl chuť s Johnem třást, aby se rozmyslel teď hned, okamžitě, a pak ho na Baker Street odvléct za ruku a vrazit ho do oblíbeného křesla, aby tam rovnou už zůstal.

Když se John konečně nastěhoval, Sherlockovi bylo jasné, že se topí ve zmatku a že rozhodně není na místě dávat cokoliv ze svých pocitů najevo. A tak se choval jako vždycky, co nejvíc se zabral do práce a dával si pečlivý pozor, aby John ani náznakem netušil, jak těžký boj v sobě svádí.

A soudě podle Johnovy odtažitosti, s kterou přišel, a která pomalu vyprchávala, to dělal očividně dobře. Řešili spolu případy, běhali po Londýně, klábosili, pili čaj a jedli čínu, postupně se začali znovu dohadovat o nákupy a úklid a experimenty na kuchyňském stole, a všechno bylo skoro jako dřív. John pookřál, rozveselil se, čím dál víc byl sám sebou… A Sherlock šílel.

Chápal, že John má svých starostí dost, a postupně pochopil i to, že mu aktuální stav očividně vyhovuje, minulost šoupnul k ledu a nic mezi nimi měnit nechce. Že jeho city vyprchaly, nebo možná něco málo zbylo, ale ne dost, aby chtěl riskovat jejich přátelství.

A je to ta nejrozumnější volba, to jeho mozek sám ví a uznává. Přátelství. Ano. Přátelství je bezpečné, trvalé, pohodlné. Zatímco láska… (Ošije se nevolí, jen na to slovo pomyslí. On a láska! Tsss! Pořád si na to své tak skandální selhání nemůže zvyknout.) Láska je nebezpečná a proměnlivá a kolik už viděl velkých lásek, které končily velkou nenávistí? On by tedy sice nejspíš neskončil s kudlou v zádech, ale mohl by Johna ztratit nadobro a navždycky. A to je prostě nepřijatelné.

Takže… jsou přátelé. A taky vždycky budou. Tečka. Poraženecky složí hlavu do dlaní. Bude se s tím prostě muset smířit. Bude se to prostě muset naučit respektovat…

A třeba to jednou bude zvládat stejně stoicky klidně jako John.

**Author's Note:**

> Co vy na to? Na všechny komentáře se těším :o)


End file.
